


Alexis and Ciar - First date

by AlbiontheBard



Series: Alexis and Ciar [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clubbing, England (Country), F/F, Femdom, First Time, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Pansexual Character, Seduction, Smoking, Strap-Ons, Students, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbiontheBard/pseuds/AlbiontheBard
Summary: A shy young American trans girl named Alexis Willow takes up her university studies in the UK in order to try and make a fresh start, but in her first week she meets an alluring, dominant girl named Ciar Byrne, who immediately finds appeal in her as well, making an offer Alexis can't believe, or refuse...





	Alexis and Ciar - First date

“You are late, Lexxie” called a voice from behind the door. Alexis froze, realising that her host, a girl named Ciar Byrne, had obviously not only been keeping an eye on the clock, but had not taken her own lateness well. Alexis twisted her hair around her fingers nervously; Her hair was a dull, neutral brown, she was a short, thin girl, no breasts to speak of, no reason she could think of why anyone would be attracted to her. And yet, Ciar Byrne, a goddess by comparison, had asked her to come here, to her room, for… well, for sex.   
Alexis and Ciar were both on the same arts course and had met just that evening, during the freshers week get togethers; something to allow the new students a chance to interact and break the ice. The ice had certainly been broken for Alexis when, during a late night party, she had stumbled half drunk into the women’s bathroom but, in her urge to relieve herself, had not only defaulted to her muscle memory of standing up in front of a toilet to pee, but had also forgotten to close the door of the cubicle. 

She had finished her business, turned around and nearly had a heart attack to find a girl she vaguely recognised from her course’s group lounging idly on the sinks, a cigarette in one hand and a shot of whiskey in the other. The girl was over six feet tall, her naturally copper coloured hair worn shaved right to the scalp on one side of her head, with the other side long enough to touch her shoulder. While her skin was pale, she couldn’t tell if it was the light of the bathroom or her natural complexion, but the bright, piercing eyes were like two teal gemstones that bored right into her soul, exposing everything. The girl had winked, downed the shot, placed the unlit cigarette in her mouth and walked out. As Alexis calmed down from her panic, she realised that the girl had left a note behind on a paper towel.

“Going out for a smoke, come see me. We have things to offer each other. Love, Ciar”

Shaking slightly with anxiety, Alexis had gone out, to find “Ciar” leaning against the wall in a deserted alley, her burning cigarette the only obvious light. “Hello?” she had called out, nervously, trying to work out how to pronounce the odd name “Are you…. Ceearr?”

A small laugh came from behind the burning spot of light “it’s pronounced Keer-ra, actually my girl” Her accent was a thick, central irish one with a hint of music to the syllables. Alexis felt herself stirring just to hear it. She took a few steps closer.

“What you saw in the bathroom, are you planning to-?” “Out you? What would that gain me? You’re a girl, doesn’t matter what you’re pissing out of. Or fucking people with, come to that” The last part made Alexis’ heart jump again, as well as blush furiously

“So, why did you want to see me?” she asked, trying to hide her embarrassment  
“Because i’m curious about you, little girl. You sound American, you do. What's your name?”   
“Alexis. And yes, I’m from the states, Oregon, to be specific. I persuaded my parents to let me study over here because, well..”  
“Because you thought a fresh start in a new country might help your transition, and England was similar enough to America you wouldn’t get too confused over here”  
“Well..pretty much, yes” Alexis muttered, glad her new friend had been able to put it into words for her.   
Ciar finished her cigarette and closed in on Alexis, her lips gently blew the smoke across the shorter girl’s neckline, causing her to cough slightly. Without any hesitation or shame, Ciar had lifted Alexi’s skirt enough to get underneath and given her ass a playful squeeze. Before she could react, she found herself pressed against the opposite wall. “Ever gotten down and naughty with any boys or girls back home, Lexxie?” she asked in a whisper, right into her ear

“N-no, I’ve never had a…”  
“Well” Ciar replied with a seductive, dangerous smirk “If you like, you can come to my room in the dorm builds, in one hour.” Her fingertips had gone underneath Alexis’ panties now, a single digit sliding between her buttocks to stroke her tightly held anus. 

“S-sure, you mean for….?” Alexis trailed off, too embarrassed to continue the thought out loud

“Oh aye” Ciar kept smiling as both her hands molested the short, trans girl’s backside “I’ll ruin this precious virgin ass with a nice big strap on, if you come. Sound like fun?”

That had been one hour and 12 minute ago. After nodding her consent in mute shock, Ciar had given her the simple instructions to “come to room 0314 in the Clarkes building, wear nothing but your sexiest underwear and your biggest jacket”. Alexis considered herself very lucky that her room, on the fifth floor, was also in the Clarkes dormitory hall, so she wouldn’t have to go outside in such a revealing outfit and risk being seen.   
As soon as she had gotten in, she had taken a shower and refreshed herself as much as possible, before practically running into the bedroom to find something that could qualify as “sexiest underwear”. She didn’t own much, but settled for a fairly tight lace thong that she thought made her package stand out without being strained by the material. Pulling on the ankle length coat she had bought in anticipation of the story’s she’d heard about english weather, she stepped out into the hallway. 

The place seemed deserted, which was another mercy, so Alexis made her way down two floors in the lift, then darted into the 03 hallway, running down the line of doors; 8...10...12..14! She was here, outside the door to Ciar’s room, the door behind which was the woman who had promised to take her virginity. After barely knowing her for more than ten minutes… This had to be a trap? A trick? Some kind of hazing prank on the new girl? 

She had not, in all fairness, been late, despite what Ciar claimed, she had in fact spent nearly twenty minutes debating with herself whether or not to knock on the door. When she finally had, she had been let it with the remark about her tardiness, but had been let in none the less. Ciar’s room was of the same general shape as hers, but had been personalised much, much more. It seemed like every wall in the cozy student dormitory had been covered in either mirrors, or what seemed to be curtains; large sheets of fabric with artistic, abstract pattern work on them. The lightbulb in the centre of the bed/living room area had an amber coloured glass shade around it, painting the walls in light that was tinted with the sombre orange, though normal lights stood in the corner to provide some more practical lighting. In the middle of the room was a huge cushion the size of a large arm chair, which Ciar was lazily lounging on. She was wearing a black silk gown, open at the front to reveal a set of lingerie that seemed to made mostly of missing areas. Her breasts, while supported by the bra, were entirely exposed, as was her cunt, which was drawing Alexi’s eyes from the hole the crotchless black panties at her hosts hips. Under Cair’s breasts and across her sides there was a hint of tattoo work which, in Alexis’ sheer nerves, she found herself complimenting.  
“You daft bitch” she thought in her own head “She’s showing you….well, everything, and you compliment the ink? Way to kill the mood, Lexxie”  
But Ciar didn’t seem to think so, on the contrary she had stood up at those words “Oh, you haven’t even seen them yet, little girl. Though by all means…” And with that, she turned her back and dropped the silken gown in a single motion. As the gown fell to the floor like a curtain, Alexis lost her breath at the sight before her; Cair’s entire back was a work of art, a network of rose plants and briar thorns formed a border around a huge raven, whose wingtips touched the points of her shoulders, while the tail feathers stopped just shy of her beautiful backside. What had been visible from the front was the plantwork that curved down under her ribs and formed an archway under Ciar’s round, firm c-cup breasts. The entire piece was in black and green ink, save for a single splash of red; a cord hanging from the neck of raven in vivid, blood red pigment that drew the eye as much as the body of its owner. 

Alexis felt her heart stop again as Ciar turned around to face her and began advancing on her, hips swaying as she folded her arms appraisingly in front of herself. “Come on then, cutie, off with the coat. I’ve shown you mine, after all” 

With clumsy fingers, Alexis did as she was told, the coat unbuttoning seeming painfully slow and clumsy compared to the erotic grace of Ciar, but it too fell to the floor, revealing all that Alex felt she had that could be shown off. Ciar’s eyes went to her chest first “No bra?” she commented, reaching out to tease a nipple with her fingertip.

“N-no” Alexis gasped, shivering at the unfamiliar touch “I don’t really have anything, and I haven’t started taking E. yet so…”

“Mmm, we can fix that, I’ll help you there. Now this…” Her gaze and hand went down to the crotch of the thong that now felt too plain to have selected. “Was this really the sexiest panties you had? We’ll need to fix that too.” As she spoke her hand was caressing the cock trapped within her palm, as if trying to coax it out of hiding with her touch. Lexxie found herself pinned to the inside of the door as Ciar pushed in ever closer, one hand still at her crotch, the other still teasing her flat chest. Her heart was beating ever faster, she wasn’t sure she could do this, and Ciar seemed to be noticing her uncertainty too, as she cocked her head questioningly, before seeming to make her mind up about something.

She pounced.

Before Alexis knew what was happening, her back was rammed against the door and her thong around her ankles as, in a single movement, Ciar kissed her and mounted her. Alexis felt hot, tight bliss as Ciar took her cock all the way in a single, downward push of her hips, her bodyweight pinning Alexis hard. Her shaft was burning sore after the unexpected, unlubricated embrace from Ciar’s cunt, but either the woman was very turned on by proceedings, or had discreetly lubed up before Alexis’ arrival, because it was only a few seconds before her wetness had given Alexis all the comfort she could have wanted, the soreness from the entry passing in just a few up and down rolls of her dominant partner’s hips. The kiss Ciar had initiated had not been broken either, a tongue forced into her mouth was controlling the action up top as much as her pussy was down below. Being forced to fuck upright and so unexpectedly was putting a lot of strain on Lexxie’s knees, but as shell shocked as she found herself, she wanted to keep going, no matter what. Ciar obviously wanted all she could get tonight, she didn’t want to her new friend, her new lover, down.

Unfortunately for Alexis, she didn’t last long at all. In what felt like less than a minute, her cock was throbbing painfully, desperate to let loose after all this teasing and promising, but just as desperately, she tried to hold it back. Ciar couldn’t be close to cumming, not so soon, she wouldn’t be such a disgrace on her first time, she wouldn’t..

But Ciar broke off the kiss and moved one hand to Alexis’ throat as she almost growled into her ear “I can feel you’re close, give it to me, fucking give it to me, cum you little slut!”. And with that, Lexxie couldn’t hold it back anymore. It was her first orgasm from another person. It was her first time inside a pussy. It was blissful. She felt her shaft pumping as hard as it cool, sending it’s seed into Ciar without any condom to prevent it. Even as the euphoria filled her every fibre, a part of her was still very much aware of the risks of barebacking like this. 

Ciar hugged her close, almost crushing the life from her as she held on, as if determined to keep the cock inside for as long as possible. As Alexis’ orgasm wound down, she began to pet the small girl’s hair. “Thank you for that. And don’t worry, i’m on the pill, I love the feeling of being shot inside too much to give it up. Besides, you’ll be cleaning me up later anyway” Her lips brushed against Lexxie’s ear as she leaned in closer “Feeling a bit more comfortable now, are we my pet?”  
Her legs shaking with pleasure, Alexis could only nod. 

They had moved to the bed without Alexis really realising it had happened, or that there even was a bed concealed behind the curtains in a corner of the small dorm room. Before she fully understood what was going on, her hands had been tied to the headboard with a silky feeling rope, her long hair brushed out away from her face and spread out across the pillow, before Ciar lowered a ball gag into her lips, which she planted a kiss on before disappearing from view. Then Ciar was down between her legs, her long fingers toying with Alexi’s asshole. Her fingertips were lubricated with a mixture of both of their fluids, sampled directly from between Ciar’s legs as they probed against her opening, clearly testing how much experience this ass had and how much she could afford to make it take. Alexis squirmed about helpless to resist as her backside was slowly, lovingly fucked with a middle finger. Her breath huffed around the gag as she felt her recently spent cock twitch back into life as her dom found the sweet spot against her prostate. 

“Not bad, but still very tight” Ciar commented without looking up, “I’ll let you choose, my pet. You can take it nice and slow from me, Or” and with this she began thrusting her fingers inside even harder “I’ll make good on my promise and fucking. Destroy. This. Precious. Little. Ass” each of the last five words were met with a harder thrust, until Lexxie was bucking uncontrollably at the deliciously enjoyable abuse. Ciar grinned at this reaction and stepped off of the bed, pulling a box out from underneath it. “I’ll take that as option B then, will I pet?”

Alexis twisted her head as best she could to see what her lover was doing, but Ciar had turned her back, giving her another look at the back piece tattoo, which gleamed with sweat now in the amber light of the main lamp. When Ciar turned back, a bright pink dildo hung from a strap on harness at her hips. Lexxie stared as a hook on the inside of the faux penis slid up inside it’s wearer, meaning that Ciar would likely be feeling everything she did to her submissive little victim. That thought made her cock twitch again, but before she could dwell anymore, Ciar had remounted the bed. She leaned in again to kiss the ball gag for a second time, one hand stroking Alexis’ hair “Hold on tight, little Lexxie” she murmured in an almost motherly fashion, quite at odds with the rest of her appearance and behaviour so far tonight “Ciar’s about to rock you cute little world” . With that, she leaned back and began slided the heavily lubricated strapon inside her ass, slipping it in, inch by tantalizing inch. 

The biggest toy that had ever been used on Alexi’s butt before had been a modest two inch plug she used to stimulate herself during masturbation. By the time this dildo was in so far that hers and Ciar’s hips were pressed together, she had to guess the cock was nearly 10 inches long. She felt full, almost overpoweringly so, but when Ciar gave her a look of silent questioning, all she did in return was nod. Then the real fun began.

The cheap ikea bed frame creaked and rocked under them as Ciar made good on her promise, fucking Alexis without mercy or apparent respite, her own moans from the stimulation of the toy inside her mingling with Alexis’ much more pronounced ones. Her hair was a wild mess in seconds as her hair was flung about her tossing head, the gag was dripping with saliva as she struggled to breath enough to keep pace, her chest heaved up and down and her legs locked behind Ciar, who took this as a sign to, somehow, picked up the pressure. It got so intense that after several minutes, Ciar reached down and pulled the gag off of her, only to replace it once more with her tongue. Despite all this, Alexis managed to last a bit longer than her first time, nearly five whole minutes. 

But this time, Ciar was close, so close to her own climax, so she reached down and gripped Alexis’ balls hard, trying to discourage any ejaculation while growling “Hold it, hold it, i’m so close, fucking hold it, my pet, my fucking whore, we’re going together this time”. As she threw back her copper crowned head in a long, lustful cry of pleasure, she released Alexis to do the same. Like an uncorked bottle, cum flew fast and high out of Lexxie, handing in hot ropes across her stomach. Before the pair had finished coming down, Ciar had scooped it up on her fingertips and was forcing the sticky digits into Alexis’ mouth. “Swallow” she panted as she practically fucked her mouth in her passion “Good girls always swallow, my Pet”.  
As they both began to relax, Alexis slowly sucked and swallowed as the cum across her tummy was scooped up and fed into her mouth, one finger at a time. With a wet slip and a sudden feeling of emptiness, the strap on was removed from her ass, the bonds on her arms untied. Ciar lay next to her, running a slick, wet hand over Alexis’ sweat covered face. “Round one was a lot of fun my pet. We’ll relax for now until you’re ready to go again…..”

It was several hours later when Ciar, glancing at the clock, reluctantly pulled away from Lexxie, who was kneeling on the floor at the feet of the huge cushion chair, eating her dominant lovers pussy with slow, loving passion. She had not considered herself a sexual submissive before tonight, but now she couldn’t imagine a more fulfilling role in a relationship. Besides, in all she had left three loads worth of cum inside her lover, most of which she had now painstakingly licked out and swallowed at Ciar’s instructions.

“As much as I would love for you to live down there, my pet. You ought to go back to your room, we both need some sleep, and I can’t see us getting much if you stay here”

Reluctantly, Alexis stood up, a little shakey, but before she could go further Ciar had stood up too, one hand on her shoulder. “Alexis...Lexxie, wait a moment”

It seemed as if a mask had been removed. The Ciar she had met in the club, the one who had dominated her, fucked her, deflowered her, seemed to be absent. This woman seemed much more human, and a little scared. “Tonight was a lot of fun, my pet. I want… I want to keep you. If you’d like that? I’ve always wanted a girlfriend like you”.

Looking Ciar in the eyes, Alexis leaned in and kissed her. No tongue, no power plays, just a simple kiss on the lips. “I’d love nothing more…. Mistress” she breathed as they came away from each other.

After the briefest flash of a relieved smile, Ciar was back to her old self. “Well then, meet me in the lobby at 10am tomorrow. We’re taking my pet shopping for some proper lingerie, my treat. But before you go” She reached down and picked something up, a choker collar of thin scarlet ribbon, with a raven feather made of silver hanging from the clasp at the throat. Wordlessly, Alexis bared her neck and allowed her new Mistress to collar her, to claim her. To own her.

This exchange done, she picked up her long coat and cast around for her panties, but the thong was suddenly in Ciar’s hand. “I’m keeping these, pet, run along now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Nodding and tugging her coat around her, Alexis headed out the door without another word. Her emotions were a mess, as she climbed the stairs, but one thing was suddenly clear as crystal in her mind as she felt the choker close around her neck. She had a lover, a Girlfriend, a Mistress. And she couldn’t wait to see her again...


End file.
